Perfectly Flawed
by Rose-Oracle
Summary: Three new students come to Cross. One's a girl in the Night Class. She's really a MarySue out to turn the VK world upside down. The two others are guys in the Day Class out to foil her plans, but they can't do it alone. MarySue bashing involved! COMPLETE!
1. New students, new surprises

Rose: This is the second Vampire Knight Mary-Sue bashing fic yet! I'm so proud.... Anyway, seeing as Vampire Knight is becoming more and more popular, I figured that sooner or later a Mary-Sue would strike. And strike it has! To protect the vampire bishies from further wrath, I have decided to whip up a story to teach them about the abomination that is the Mary-Sues! Yes, this story supports the "Give a Review, Kill a Sue" foundation: for every review sent, one Sue will be killed. You will receive a description of the Sue that your review killed. This story will not be as long as my other Mary-Sue bashing story, though. I do not own Vampire Knight, however, I do own my OC's.

AND BEGIN! (Presses the big red button)

* * *

Aidou Hanabusa knew that something big was going to happen. He just knew it.

He could feel it coursing through his veins, since he had woken up that night-no, since he fell asleep after class at dawn.

Something big was going to happen.

And his feelings were confirmed when the new transfer student was brought in.

"Uhh...this is Princess Seru Ketsuhiro Diamond SilverStar. Please give her a warm, Cross Academy welcome." The teacher fumbled through the unreal name before gesturing to the student next to him.

She smiled. "I'm so very glad to be here! I hope we can all be very good friends." Princess Seru Ketsuhiro Diamond SilverStar had long, silvery white hair and dark blue, alluring eyes. Several flower clips decorated her hair, pulling it back into an attractive style. Despite the dress code, her uniform skirt was a bit high-cut, and she wore black, high-heeled boots that went up to her knee.

She giggled. "Everyone's been so nice here! I just can't wait!" She waltzed up to her desk, humming slightly. As she passed Aidou, a sudden warmth washed over him.

The noble felt like he had just taken a 2x4 to the head.

_She's a pureblood._

* * *

In the Day Class, there were two new students coming the next day.

"Please welcome Rekkord Kale and Enos Tretsky." Their teacher droned in a monotone. The two teens up front rolled their eyes.

The one on the right had ruffled, brown hair and dull green eyes. He looked very bored, and seemed about as tall as Zero or one of the Night Class students. His companion had black hair and strange eyes. The left eye was dark.

The right eye was very pale. "Yes, and..." The teacher walked over to the black-haired teen and put a hand on his shoulder. "..Enos is blind in his right eye, so please be a good guide to him."

All the girls swooned, save Yuuki and Yori. "Oh, poor Enos-kun! Sit next to me, please!" Enos smiled and laughed lightly. Next to him, Rekkord snickered.

As the boys took their seats, Enos passed by Zero's desk. "You are a targeted one." He said quietly.

Zero whipped around. _What? Does he know about my...condition?_

Enos said nothing and watched the teacher silently.

* * *

Chuckling, Rekkord watched the Night Class file out and walk to the main building.

"What's so funny?" Enos inquired.

Rekkord looked up. "All the fangirls here at Cross. We need an iron rail to keep them contained."

Enos smiled. "I think they're rather cute....up to a point, that is." His one good eye trailed up to the new Night Class transfer student.

Princess Seru smiled at them. Rekkord leaned against a tree, frowning slightly, while Enos held his head up triumphantly, smirking.

The big event was here.

* * *

_Those boys should learn to show more respect to Seru-sama. _Aidou thought, glaring at the new Day Class boys.

The one with dark hair noticed Aidou glaring at him and whipped his head around to face him. Aidou gasped in shock.

_His eyes! They're different colors... _The blonde noble stopped to stare at him.

"Oy, Hanabusa! Are you coming in or not?" Kain called to his cousin, and Aidou gave a squeak. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Aidou managed to hurry inside the school just as the doors closed for the night.

"So, you're from the Hanabusa family?" Seru linked arms (rather forcefully) with Aidou.

Wincing lightly in pain, Aidou nodded. "Yes, I am. Akatsuki is my cousin."

She gasped. "I thought you two were brothers! You look so alike!"

Aidou was about to snap at her that no, they did not look anything alike, but the sight of her dark blue eyes wide in astonishment, and her pale cheeks dusted with a pink rose blush, it was put out of his mind quickly.

_Not to mention that she is a pureblood, and would no doubt have my head on a silver platter if I snapped at her. _He thought.

Un-hooking their arms, Seru zipped over to Shiki and started babbling to him.

Aidou squinted. _What's up with my shirt? _On Aidou's shirt, there was a dusting of silver sparkles that he swore wasn't there before. It was mostly centered around the spot where Seru had come into contact with him, and wouldn't come off when he brushed at it. _Hopefully no one will notice._

* * *

Actually, _everyone _noticed it.

Kain chuckled. "What happened, Hanabusa? I thought you stayed away from the Day Class girls today."

Aidou pouted. "I did stay away! But this-" he gestured to his shirt-"Just happened recently! I swear it didn't come from a Day Class girl!" He put one hand on his textbook and held up the other like he was at a courthouse, taking an oath.

Ruka smiled triumphantly. "So it just appeared on your shirt?"

"Yes! I mean-No! I mean....AARG, why can't I win?" The blonde vampire put his head into his hands.

"I believe you, Aidou." Everyone turned to see Shiki standing by him. "I have the same, too." Lifting up one arm, Shiki showed everyone the patch of glitter at his ribcage.

Aidou punched the air. "Yes! I'm not crazy!"

"Are you talking about these?" The group swiveled around to see Seru standing outside the little circle, pointing to the sparkles on her own arms.

Scratch that-they were everywhere. On her arms, her legs, her torso, and even in her hair.

"They won't come off me, but they'll come out once your uniforms have been washed a few times." Seru smiled. "Just a little gift from me."

Aidou's brow furrowed. _Little gift, my foot. If she's a pureblood, then she's an awfully strange one. What kind of life did she lead?_

A figure in the trees outside frowned. "We've got problems. She's marked two of them."

"And one of them is the playboy of the Night Class. This one's going to be a long ride."

"Do you think we'll live to see graduation?"

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

Rose: I love the last two lines! So funny!

Please review, and tell me what you think. All types of concrit are welcome, there are always places I can improve in. Reviews help to kill the Sues!


	2. The world is already going crazy

Hi guys! This is chapter two of "Perfectly Flawed". Sue Death Toll count: 1 Sue down! Sweet! (Punches the air) I'm so psyched. I don't own Vampire Knight. It'd be cool if I did, though.

AND BEGIN! (presses the big red button)

* * *

Yuuki sighed and looked down at the ground above her from her spot on the balcony. _It's a quiet night. _

She turned to Zero. "It's pretty quiet tonight, isn't it? I think it's a good sign."

Zero was quiet.

Yuuki sweatdropped. "So, I'll take that as a yes?"

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Vampires are monsters that take on human forms. They should not be allowed here, Cross will never be safe."

Yuuki smiled nervously. "Well...I'll go down and check out the ground."

She jumped down on the ground, and when she stood, a strange figure was hanging upside down, staring at her.

Yuuki gasped. "Who are you?"

The figure had one eye covered by a black cloth, and one dark eye. He gasped as a shrill whistle blew, and jumped off into the trees.

Zero jumped down by Yuuki. "What was that?" Yuuki whispered, dropping to her knees.

Zero leaned down and picked up a shiny object on the ground. It was a thick, silver ring twisted into a Gothic design.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we could use this ring to find out."

* * *

"Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"My ring! The one that Nadia gave me! It's gone!"

"Pfft. You mean the silver Gothic one that you almost never took off?"

"Yes! That's it! I can't find it! Oh man, Nadia's going to be mad now!"

"Where do you think it could be?"

"My best guess would be where I bumped into Yuuki while she was patrolling."

"You let Yuuki see you? Dude, forget the ring, you'll be in even bigger trouble when the boss finds out you jeopardized the mission. We are _not _going back for it."

"Waah! You're so mean!"

* * *

The next day, Zero put the ring in the Lost-And-Found, hoping to catch the stranger Yuuki saw when she was patrolling come back for the ring. Five days passed, and nothing happened. But on the sixth day, it was gone.

"And I didn't get to see who picked it up. Crap." Zero hissed.

In class, Enos was moping until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"Hey Rekkord. What's up?" Rekkord grinned and held out his hand.

"I found this in the Lost-And-Found." Rekkord opened his hand to reveal a thick, silver, Gothic ring.

Enos gasped. "Rekkord, thanks so much!" Enos slid the ring back onto his finger and sighed happily.

Rekkord stood up and locked eyes with Zero, who was glaring at them from the other end of the room. Rekkord smirked.

_You won't be glaring at us when we save your behind from the most feared creature in the Facfiction world...the MarySue!_

* * *

"Rise and shine, Aidou-kun!" Seru whispered from her spot from behind Aidou's door. She didn't want to wake everyone up with loud yells, but she didn't want to go into Aidou's room. A pureblood going into the room of a noble! It was unheard of.

Aidou groaned and rolled over in bed. "I really don't want to wake up, but I can't ignore a pure blood's request." He sighed and sat up. "What time is it no-are you kidding me?" Aidou screeched as he glared at his clock. It was noon, on the dot.

"Why is she waking me up at this hour of the day?" He groaned. Opening the door, he looked down at a smiling Seru.

"Good morning! Time to get up and going!" She chirped.

Putting on his nicest face, Aidou stepped out of his room. "Seru-sama, I am not trying to be mean, but it's only noon. You don't need to be waking us up just yet."

Seru squealed happily. "Oh, you're worried about me!" Around the room, a gentle breeze blew, and Aidou swore that he could hear birds singing.

"Um...you can put it that way, yes." Aidou said, rubbing his head.

Seru giggled brightly. "All right, Aidou-kun. I'll let you sleep, seeing as you're so worried about me. Bye!" She flounced down the hall, leaving a trail of sparkles and petals in her wake.

As Aidou went back into his room, he saw that his windows were wide open, and a knife was stuck on the window sill with a note.

Aidou picked up the note and unfolded it.

_If you want to keep your sanity, stay away from Seru._

Growling, Aidou crunched up the note. "Keep my sanity? Ha! They must be joking." He tossed the note into the waist basket.

From his own bed, Kain Akatsuki stirred. "Hanabusa, you've already lost it."

* * *

At a more suitable time, the Night Class woke up. But Seru was still more bright-eyed and bouncy than all the rest.

"I have a secret to tell all of you. I didn't want you to worry about me because I thought you would all worry about me. See, I've never known my parents. They were killed by vampire hunters when I was a baby. I had to grow up pretending to be a human, and when my family had found out what I had to do to survive, they refused to take me in. Now I'm here to seek love, but when I do get married, a prophecy that has been following me since birth will come true."

Aidou blinked. "And what is this prophecy?"

Seru closed her eyes. "That all vampires and humans will exist together. Humans will know about vampires and not attack them. Isn't that wonderful?" She smiled up at everyone.

Sure, it was wonderful, but why did she had to add to the tragic past pile? There was Yuuki with no memories, Zero with dead parents and his brother following the woman who killed his family, and now this girl. What else was wrong with the world, besides the obvious?

* * *

Later that day, Zero and Yuuki cornered Rekkord and Enos in an empty hallway.

"Enos, look. We found that ring after Yuuki bumped into some weird guy on campus grounds. Did you drop it there?" Zero questioned.

Enos sat back on his heels. "Yes, and I was the 'weird guy' that you bumped into, Yuuki. Sorry if I freaked you out, but I couldn't blow my cover. Besides, I put the mission in even more jeopardy by having you see me. I couldn't endanger it more."

Yuuki blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Mission? What kind of mission?"

Rekkord stepped up. "I'll answer that. Enos and I work for the Sue Hunters. We're here to rid Cross Academy of Princess Seru Ketsuhiro Diamond SilverStar."

"But you can't do that! She's a fellow student, and you'll get in trouble-" Enos stopped Yuuki's rant with a lift of his finger.

"Seru is a MarySue. She doesn't fall into the category of human...or vampire, for that matter." Enos said.

"But how did you guys know that the Night Class are vampires?!" Zero hissed.

"We're getting to that. But first, let me tell you about a MarySue. She is an unnaturally pretty girl with a tragic past and mysterious powers, and falls for some attractive person. She will _make _her target fall in love with her, even if she has to flip his personality. She turns a nice, canon character into a whacked-up, OOC character that can go on forever." Rekkord explained. "They're very dangerous. Enos lost his sight in his right eye trying to protect a girl attacked by a Sue."

"Oh no." Whispered Yuuki."

"Is that why you said I was a 'targeted one'?" Zero asked.

"Precisely. Seru is targeting you. She doesn't care that you hate vampires and that vampire hunters killed her parents, you're attractive to her, and that's all she cares about." Enos said bluntly. "Don't let her get too close to you. If you act passive or fight back, she'll be on you like ugly on an ape."

"Oh God. Looks like we need you more than we thought." Zero shuddered. "So if I can't fight or act passive, what do I do?"

"Run like you've never run before. If you fight her, the vampire society will go berserk on you for attacking a pureblood. If you act passive, she'll take it as a silent surrender." Rekkord said.

"Can I ask a question?" Yuuki raised a hand.

Enos acknowledged it. "Yeah, sure."

"Um, did you guys meet Seru-senpai before? You seem to know a lot about her." Yuuki questioned, looking at the silver ring on Enos' finger.

"Um, no, we had to chase her all over Crossed City. Our boss ordered us to stop her from getting here, so she gave us her file to study." Rekkord stated, rubbing the back of his head.

Zero and Yuuki blinked. "Crossed City? Where the heck is that?" Zero demanded.

Rekkord and Enos exchanged looks. "You'll never believe this...." Enos began.

"....Not even if we bring you there." Finished Rekkord.

* * *

Cliffhanger? If you look at it that way. Ergh, my head hurts. I've updated two other fics (not including this one). I'll be an updating fool the rest of this week, seeing as I'm on spring break now. I'll also be a VK fool, seeing as I have it the first season on DVD.

Please review to kill the Sues! Bye bye!


	3. Mary Sue 101

Welcome to chapter 3 of Perfectly Flawed! Sue Death Toll: 4 Sues Down. Yaaay!

This chapter is mostly about the Hunters and the Sues. But Seru will get her chance to shine (which no one wants her to have, really) next chapter.

I don't own Vampire Knight, I think that's obvious. There's a chunk of Kingdom Hearts in here, I don't own that either. Have fun reading, please review!

AND BEGIN! (presses the big red button)

* * *

Chairman Cross looked up at the four students gathered in his office:

His daughter, Yuuki Cross, the boy he had taken in, Zero Kiriyuu...

...And the two new students, Enos Tretsky and Rekkord Kale.

He took a sip of his tea. "Now, what's all this about a monster in the Night Class?"

Enos spoke first. "It's called a Mary Sue, sir. A perfect character that can flip the story upside-down. But before I go on, I have to say that we-" he gestured to Rekkord "-live in a different world, called Athena. We know about your world. But that's all we're going to say, to stay off the confusing side." Enos held up his hands and nodded.

Chairman Cross nodded. "I see. But what happened with your eye?"

Enos smiled weakly and placed a hand over his eye carefully. "A girl in my home town was attacked by a Sue because she was friends with a Sue target. I saved her life, but I lost my sight in this eye because of it."

With a smirk, Rekkord grabbed his friends' hand and showed them the silver ring. "Her name's Nadia Springs, and she gave him this ring in return. She works as a Hunter in Crossed City with us."

Enos blushed. "Oh sure, just go and tell my life story, why don't you?"

Chairman Cross smiled. _Ah, young love. _"So, that is why you fight them? For revenge?"

Enos shook his head. "Oh, no. Of course not. I want to make sure that people don't get hurt because they are or are friends with a Sue target. Nadia is the same."

Rekkord smiled. "I fight for sort of the same reason that Zero does."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. Seeing her confused look, Rekkord continued. "I have 300 years of Sue Hunting in my family. I'm just carrying the Kale family name."

"And what about your parents? Do they approve?" Yuuki asked.

"Well, yeah. Let's just say our world is a bridge for the Sues to get from their world to here, so it's a natural thing. If we're called out to a mission during class, our teacher totally understands." Enos nodded.

Rekkord stretched. "You guys still look confused, so I'll give you an example of a Mary Sue situation." He pulled out a notebook and pencil and began writing. After five minutes, he handed it to Yuuki and Zero.

* * *

_It was a normal day on Destiny Islands. Sora was racing his friend Riku in the sand when he suddenly tripped over a body._

_Riku came running back to him. "What just happened?" He asked, out of breath._

_Sora shook his head. "I tripped..over a person! Oh my gosh!" Sora, thinking the person was dead, scooted away from the body._

_The person was a girl that was so absolutely stunning that she looked like a fallen angel. She had long, dark blue hair with pale pink streaks that shone in the sun, and delicate porcelain skin. She wore white sandals, and a short rainbow dress. Around her neck was a beautiful blue pendant with a silver dragon and phoenix design. Attached to her waist was a silver sword encrusted with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds._

_Sora didn't know where this girl had come from, or how he could've tripped over her. All that mattered was that..._

_"She's mine." He proclaimed." Riku turned to his friend. "No, she's mine!"_

_At the sound of their argument, the girl stirred, causing both boys to rush over to her. "Are you okay?"_

_The girl sat up and opened her eyes, which were a stunning silver-ish gold with a tint of ocean blue, like Sora's._

_She smiled at them. "Oh, thank you so much for saving me! My name is Celestai Stella Sunshine Katsura Princess Dream Hikari Rain Sakura Rainbow!" Her voice was more melodious than any music box, and had the boys instantly under her spell. Kairi was shouting in the distance for them to come back, but who was Kairi? All that mattered to Sora and Riku was this beautiful girl._

_"M-my name's Sora!" Sora proclaimed, grabbing Celestai's right hand and kissing it. She blushed a beautiful pink._

_Riku shoved Sora out of the way and kissed Celestai's left hand. "My name is Riku. It is very nice to meet you, mademoiselle." Celestai giggled._

_"Thank-you for this lovely welcome, but you don't really want to be near me. I am cursed by the darkness, and I have lost all those near and dear to me. My parents died in a terrible fire when I was two, and I was left to fend for myself with my sister. But she died of a terrible illness when I was six. I learned to fight with a sword when I was seven, but my teacher and his incredibly handsome son died in a flood. I was bitten by a vampire when I was twelve, and I am thus immortal. Now I wander the worlds searching for someone worthy enough to brave my terrible curse and fall in love with me." A tear, perfect and pure, fell from Celestai's eyes as she curled up in the shade, a look of pain and sorrow in her eyes._

_Sora and Riku felt their hearts melt at the sight of her. "Don't worry! _I'll _protect you!" Riku boldly swept Celestai off her feet. _

_Sora rushed off to get some water for her. And maybe a paopu fruit or two, when he and Celestai were alone...

* * *

_

"Huh?" Yuuki questioned. "What's a paopu fruit?"

Enos cleared his throat. "A paopu fruit is a special fruit that grows on Destiny Islands. According to legends, if it is shared between two people who really care for each other, they will be bound together forever."

Rekkord snatched the paper out of Zero's hands."As you can see, Mary Sues can bring total disaster to any world. Here, she tears apart Riku and Sora's friendship, makes them forget all about Kairi, their best friend and former love interest, and she didn't even need to say a single word to make them fall for her. She also has a long name with both Japanese and English words in it, plus an Italian word, which is all impossible. No one has a name that long. Notice that her name is made up of things that are things that are beautiful and appealing." The brunette read it over before sticking out his tongue at the paper and tearing it up. "I can't believe I actually wrote that trash. Where has all my sanity gone?" He threw it in the trash.

"Also, when did Riku start speaking French? No, that's not possible. And both he and Sora would never kiss a girls' hand to welcome her. That's just...crazy. And her past? Total angst bucket. You _never _tell someone you just met about your past, no matter how much you want it out." Rekkord frowned. "Enos, don't tell anyone back home I wrote that."

Enos nodded. "I didn't see anything."

Suddenly, Rekkord's pager rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and pressed a button. "Hello?" His face split into a wide smile. "Hey, Tobi! 'Sup?" He waited a few minutes. "Yeah, we have three on the inside. They know about Seru. I know we need to pick up the pace, but it's difficult to stay undercover. Wish we took that one case about the Kingdom Hearts Sue with the fifty-six word name."

Yuuki and Zero both paled at the thought of having a name of fifty-six words. How would you write that on a test?

Rekkord nodded. "Yeah, gotcha. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He pressed another button. "That was my co-worker, Tobi River."

"Rekkord's crush." Giggled Enos.

"N-no way! She's just an old friend." His friend spat back.

Enos rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever you say."

Zero held up his hand. Enos acknowledged it. "Yeah?"

"How do you kill a Mary Sue?" The ex-human asked.

Enos leaned up against the wall. "There are three ways to kill a Mary Sue. One is with a magic weapon or one that has been specifically designed to kill a Sue, like the ones Sue Hunters carry around. And no, Zero, even though Seru is a vampire, shooting her with the Bloody Rose will not kill her, so don't even try." Enos drawled as Zero put up a hand.

"But how does that work?" Yuuki asked. "I mean, she is a vampire."

Rekkord nodded. "Yeah, but that's not going to kill her. That's another example of how she messes up the laws of the worlds."

"Another way to kill her is with good literature. That is to take a passage out of a book and read it aloud while she is listening. She can still read, though, just not out loud." Enos continued.

"The final way for her to die is for her to commit suicide, which is the least common way for a Mary Sue to die. They only do this if they're extremely angsting, or if they feel so guilty for cheating on their 'soul mate'." Rekkord finished.

"And even though you can kill a Sue with good literature, I don't reccomend you try it, mostly because she hasn't really annoyed you just yet. Plus, she might be able to read your mind or have the foresight to know that you're going to kill her." Enos added.

Rekkord ran his fingers through his hair. "Your world doesn't have that many Sues, actually. I doubt we'll come back any time soon."

Zero shook his head. "This keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Rekkord smiled. "I know, right? And we've only just brushed the top."

* * *

Whee! Chapter three...(dances)

The fifty-six word long name was a reference from Miss Mary Sue, written by Reaper-Lawliet. It's a Kingdom Hearts MS bashing fic, and it's REALLY good.

Hmm, that Kingdom Hearts paragraph actually sounds kind of fun. I might write a parody using it. I don't know. Expect the unexpected!

Review to kill more Sues, and I'll see you next chapter!


	4. End Game

I'm sorry I scared you guys with the warning that Perfectly Flawed might be deleted! Here's chapter three!

Uh...I don't own Vampire Knight, what else do I say?

Sue Death Toll Count: 6 Sues down.

The next chapter is the last one, so please get those reviews in before time runs out!

AND BEGIN! (Presses big red button)

* * *

"And then, when I get married, all the world will live in peace, and pink fluffy bunnies will rule!" Seru squealed.

Aidou rubbed his head. Where's the duct tape when you need it? And the aspirin?

He turned a page in his book. Suddenly, the door opened. The teacher poked his head in. "Miss Seru, the Chairman wishes to speak with you."

With a loud squeal, Seru skipped off to the door, which closed with a snap.

The Night Class let out a long, relieved sigh.

"I though she would never leave." Muttered Shiki.

"Amen to that." Kain nodded.

Aidou ran his fingers through his blonde hair. _She's starting to take a toll on my health. _For instance, when Aidou looked into the mirror that evening, he could see dark rings around his eyes.

The door swung open again. Everyone looked up, half expecting Seru to walk in.

But no. It was a normal-looking girl. She had short, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a jean jacket and blue jeans.

"My name is Tobi River." She stated calmly, "And you are all in grave danger."

* * *

"She's a what?" Aidou stood up and stared at Tobi. In the past ten minutes, Tobi had warned them all about a creature called a Mary Sue, and that Seru was one of them.

Also that she was supposed to _kill _Seru with the help of a few of her friends, who were like her: 'Sue Hunters'.

"She's a Mary Sue." Drawled Tobi. "Also known as What Not To Do When Writing A FanFic, a canon rapist, and IT."

"However..." Kaname closed his book and strode over to Tobi. "She's a pureblood. It's taboo to kill a pureblood."

He stared her down with his dark eyes. Tobi stared right back up at him.

"I'm from a different world. While I respect the laws of your world, Mary Sues are the one thing that break all laws." Replied Tobi in an 'I-dare-you-to-talk-back-to-me-and-see-what-happens" tone of voice.

For a while, it looked like she and Kaname would have a staring contest. But then, the pureblood backed down.

"I figured there was something wrong with her. Her last name is not one in the records of the pureblood families. But how do you know she's a...Mary Sue, did you say it was called?" Kaname asked.

Tobi nodded. "I figured you would notice that. When it comes to finding a Sue, we use case files, monitor sites, and read FanFictions about Sues...even though we don't want to. We also use Trackers, who track Sues by tracking their energy, or using their feathers, fur, or hair."

Shiki raised an eyebrow. "Hair, fur...or feathers? What's up with these girls?"

Tobi nodded. "A lot of Sues have ears and a tail or wings. Or both."

Suddenly, a pager in her pocket rang. She took it out and pressed a button. "Whoops! I spent too much time talking with you guys. Time to head out."

* * *

Tobi led the group of Night Class students (minus Seru) out to a small clearing with a small pond.

"May I ask what we're doing out here?" Aidou adressed the girl, who was sitting on a rock.

"You may." Tobi grinned.

The noble sighed. "Why are we out here?"

"She's been waiting for us. Good timing, Tobi." Four people came out to the clearing. It was Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiriyuu, accompanied by the two new boys in the Day Class.

"Yo, Rekkord, Enos. What's up? And where's Nadia?" Tobi questioned.

The smaller of the two blushed. The taller smirked. "She'll be a little late. Miss Sori wants her to clear out some paperwork. I'm Rekkord, by the way." He nodded to the Night Class students. "And this is Enos."

"Gee, anything else you have to say, Captain Obvious?" Tobi deadpanned.

Rekkord looked like he was about to strangle her.

"How about we don't have much time until Seru comes out here and kicks our butts?" Zero reminded.

Enos gave a rather weird, lopsided smirk. "Ah, ye of little faith."

Everyone except Tobi and Rekkord turned to Enos and stared. "Huh?!"

Rekkord grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

Time passed slowly, making Aidou antsy. "Enos, what's up with your eyes?" He asked, motioning to Enos' light eye.

Enos chuckled and put a hand over his eye. "I'm blind in this eye. It happened a long time ago, but it's what made me decide to become a Hunter, so I-"

"Shh!" Rekkord hushed him as Seru came through the clearing.

"Sorry I'm so late!" She sang, fireflies alight. They created a halo around her head, buzzing happily. "Did I miss the party?" She smiled widely, showing off her immaculately bright teeth, causing a bird to fly into a nearby tree.

At this point in time, Tobi chose to stand. She pulled out a gun from an inner pocket in her jacket, along with a badge. "Princess Seru Ketsuhiro Diamond SilverStar, you are under arrest for disturbing the peace of this universe. Please come quiet-Gah!" She jumped out of the way as Seru pulled out a giant, shiny pink sword and swung it at her.

"She's fighting back!" Enos ducked and rolled as Seru charged at him.

"Well duh!" Rekkord called back.

Unable to just stand and watch the three of them get pummeled by one person, Yuuki whipped out Artemis and swung it at the back of Seru's head.

_Whack! _Seru slumped onto the ground, clutching her cheek. Slowly, the Hunters gathered around her.

"My face...." Seru took her hand away from her face to reveal a pink mark, dusted with sparkles and oozing sequined pink goop. "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Seru picked up her sword, and it transformed into a sparkly purple dragon.

"DIE!" Seru swung the dragon at Yuuki, who was grabbed just in time by Kaname.

Tobi shot her gun at Seru's unguarded back, but she jumped up into the air-and stayed there!

"She's flying?" Zero choked.

Sprouting from Seru's back were two, feathery, silver wings, that looked like they could barely keep a baby bird off the ground. "See? Not only am I a vampire, but I am half angel, half unicorn, one fourth phoenix, and one eighth kitten! Math doesn't apply to me!" Seru flipped her hair and giggled.

The dragon transformed back to the giant pink sword, and Seru swooped down on Tobi.

Tobi shot at Seru again, only to have it deflected by the pink sword. Then....

"Why in the name of pink unicorns is there ice around my legs?!" Seru demanded.

From the group of Night Class students emerged Aidou. "I thought about it for a little bit, and decided that if you're a vampire, but also all those other things, then you can't be a pureblood." He concluded.

"I love logic." Rekkord smiled.

Seru hissed and a pink orb appeared in her hands. It melted the ice, and she charged at Aidou, sword raised.

_Crash! _Enos jumped in front of Seru, blocking her attack with an arrow.

"Oh, and you want me to think you can actually stop me with that?" Seru frowned at him. "How about I slice out your other eye?"

There was a loud blast from a corner of the clearing, and a bullet flew right into Seru's side. She stumbled around until she finally fell onto the grass, bleeding sparkly pink glitter blood.

The group stood silent as Seru lay there, dying. The blood poured out onto the grass, causing it to shimmer, and tiny pink flowers to bloom.

From the corner where the blast came from, there was a gasp. Everyone directed their attention to a red haired, brown eyed girl holding a Sue Hunter's gun.

Enos gasped and dashed over to her. "Nadia!" She slumped forward and he hugged her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her quietly.

Nadia looked up at him. "I didn't want that Mary Sue to hurt you, Enos. Are _you _okay?"

Everyone smiled as Seru bled to death and Enos and Nadia hugged.

"Sappy." Muttered Rekkord.

Tobi stepped on his foot. "Heartless."

"Witch."

"Insensitive."

"Boring."

"You're both annoying me." Shiki cut in.

* * *

The next chapter is the last one-ACHOO! (sniffles) Sorry guys, I'm not feeling too well. Stupid cold....

Um...For those of you who have read my Shaman King Mary Sue-bashing fic, A Mary Sue lands in Patch Village, the sequel that I put up is not the real one, I found the real one in my room. So, I will fix that, and look on my profile for updates on it later!

Please review to kill the Sues, and I will see you next chapter!


	5. Going Home

Hi there, Rose here. Welcome to the last chapter of Perfectly Flawed!

End Sue Death Toll Count: 11 Sues down.

Thanks guys! You were all a big help in taking down the Sues. It seems like only yesterday I was responding to my first review...(sniff)

I don't own Vampire Knight or Evan, who is briefly mentioned here. Evan belongs to Reaper-Lawliet.

AND BEGIN! (presses the big red button)

* * *

It was the dawn of the next day. It was humid out, and the sky was half-cloudy, hinting at later rain.

But everyone ignored it. All the Night Class, as well as Yuuki and Zero, were watching Enos, Rekkord, Nadia, and Tobi take off for home.

"So...you guys live in a different world?" Ichijou asked as Enos pulled on his helmet.

"You got that right." Rekkord was doing some last-minute tune ups on his bike, "We're from Crossed City, in Riverlark county, in Athena."

"Nadia and I aren't." Enos added, "We're from a nearby town called Tree Bell."

Nadia blushed. "Enos, you do live in Crossed City."

"Well, you get the general idea." Rekkord slid onto his bike. "They're aren't many Mary Sues in your world, so you might not be seeing us back as soon as you think. But you should see the numbers in some of the other worlds, oh brother!" He sighed and chuckled. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Kain. Everyone crowded around him.

"Whoa..." Aidou choked out a gasp.

"Look at how many this one's got!" Ichijou pointed to a name at the top of the list.

"I feel bad for whoever puts up with those." Muttered Shiki.

"We have to put up with them...sort of." Said Tobi, "But I put up with _this _idiot almost every day." She bonked Rekkord on the head.

"Tobi! You're so mean!" The brunette whined, clutching his head.

"So, uh...what about your families? Do they really not mind all this?" Yuuki asked as Kain handed the list back to Rekkord.

"Well, I come from a long line of Sue Hunters, so it's to be expected of me, but the most important part is that our world is a bridge from the Mary Sue world into the fandoms, so they're there all the time. By the way, your world is a fandom." Rekkord said, taking the paper and tucking it away into his pocket.

Suddenly, a pager rang. Enos flushed red. "Sorry, that's mine." He took it out of his pocket, took off his helmet, and pressed a button. "Talk to me. Yeah, we're just about to leave. Don't think I didn't know that already, we'll leave as soon as we get back. Leave me alone, will you? At least we didn't take as long as you did."

It was a very interesting conversation between Enos and whoever was on the other line indeed.

"I got it, I got it! Picky, picky, picky." He sighed, then blushed suddenly. "Hey! At least I don't pick the pepperoni off my pizza!"

Everyone laughed, but were silenced as Enos held up a finger. "Shh. Trying to talk here."

A boy's laughter could be heard from the other end. "Who's your audience, some crickets and a tumbleweed?"

Enos frowned. "I said to leave me alone, Evan!" He covered the mouthpiece of the pager and turned. "Tobi, hit him with a frying pan when we get back, please."

Tobi smiled. "No promises, kiddo."

Enos turned back to his conversation with Evan. "Look, we need to leave now. Time's running short, and it's your fault." A pause. "Well, you're the one who called me!"

Rekkord leaned over and took Enos' pager. "Evan, we're leaving now. I'm sure you and Enos can finish this lovely conversation when we get back. Later." He pressed a button and passed the pager back to Enos. "Ready to go?"

Enos put his pager away and climbed onto the motorcycle. "As I'll ever be." He put on his own helmet again.

Tobi slid onto her motorcycle, and Nadia followed. "If you guys ever have an encounter of the Mary Sue kind again, let us know." Said Tobi, pulling on her helmet.

Kaname smiled thinly. "Hopefully that won't come soon."

Rekkord rolled his eyes. "That's what they all say."

Everyone waved as the two motorcycles sped out of sight.

* * *

-Afterword-

Seru was buried in the very clearing where she had met her doom. Her giant sword had been put next to a plaque that read: "Goodbye, and good riddance." The flowers that had sprouted from her blood were laid next to her grave, where they promptly died.

Once back at the Hunters Branch HQ in Crossed City, Enos and Evan did continue to bicker with each other until Tobi hit them both with frying pans and told them to go on their next mission before she hit them again.

And the Night Class lived in peace.

Well, as peaceful as living in the Night Class can be, of course.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing, guys! I think I'll take a break from Mary-Sue bashing stories for a while.

PSYCH! Ahahaa! I'll (hopefully) see you guys at my next story, which will be coming soon!

I'm off to play some Kingdom Hearts! Bye bye! (waves)

* * *


End file.
